


He’s an Asshole, But He’s My Asshole

by Persephonee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rated T for swearing, Short, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, We Die Like Men, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Yamaguchi shakes off Oikawa





	He’s an Asshole, But He’s My Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Am I only capable of writing Tsukiyama and Bokuaka? 
> 
> I really have no explanation for this one. It’s short, not much to say it just happened.

 Kei couldn’t say there were many people he would really consider his friends. Just one really- Yamaguchi Tadashi. He wasn’t sure why the freckled boy had stuck around this long, but Kei wasn’t complaining.

 

Ever since middle school, when Yamaguchi had latched onto the tall blond, he was a little weary. Was this a joke? This small boy would eventually get tired of his aloof nature and go make some better friends right? Wrong, apparently, because it’s been seven or eight years now, and the pinch server had always been by Kei’s side.

 

So, you can imagine his surprise when the blond made a dry comment about his majesty and his queen (which had been a large source for amusement lately), and didn’t hear a reply. Not even a chuckle or a (cute) giggle. The middle blocker was left to spin in a circle, looking like he was about as smart as Hinata, trying to find his missing friend.

 

The freckled boy was found a couple feet away being harassed by Oikawa.

 

Much to everyone’s surprise, and the king’s outrage, Sejio had been invited to the training camp by Fukurodani. Apparently Bokuto and the grand king had met and really hit it off. Always looking for more teams to practice against, the school (did they even had a mascot?) had been invited.

 

Other than the practice matches, the two teams hadn’t interacted much. Until this.

 

“Yama-chan!” Oikawa was whining. “Come practice serves with me! I want to see your jump float!”

 

“Oh, uh, I was going to go get dinner with Tsuki, um-“

 

“Come on, he can wait! You don’t have to be attached at the hip all the time!”

 

“What a hypocrite,” Kei said, butting into the conversation and slinging an arm around Yamaguchi. “We don’t have to be with each other all the time, and yet wherever you are Iwaizumi is sure to follow. Or… maybe it’s the other way around.”

 

The comment left the setter spluttering in indignation and Yamaguchi laughing as they walked away. “You didn’t have to do that, Tsuki. I could have handled him.”

 

Kei shrugged. “This was just faster.”

 

Never mind that he didn’t like Oikawa getting too close to Yamaguchi. Never mind that Oikawa had been able to pull the pinch server away from him without him noticing. Never mind that the moment he put his arm around his best friend’s shoulders his heart began hammering in his chest. 

 

They moved onto another subject, ignoring Oikawa and the arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. The two had dinner and went to bed like normal. The next day they had their practice matches and just as they ended for the day Oikawa appeared again. “Yama-Chan!” he sang. 

 

The brunette sailed into the gym, Iwaizumi walked in behind him. “Come practice serves with me!”

 

“Oh-“

 

“We told you yesterday, he doesn’t want to practice with you!” Kei spat.

 

“Yama! Why do you stick around with this guy? He’d such an asshole.” If there was one thing the middle blocker hated more than an idiot, it was an idiot who ignored him. He opened his mouth to retort, but Yamaguchi stopped him with a hand on his chest.

 

He looked down at it, surprised. The pinch server had never done something like this before. “I am well aware that he’s an asshole. But he’s my asshole.”

 

And with that, the freckled boy took his best friend's hand and lead him to the dinning hall. Kei was… stunned. When had Yamaguchi gotten so bold?

 

Kei halted, stopping his friend. “Yamaguchi- what… what did you mean by saying that I’m ‘your asshole’?”

 

The boy’s face went red. “I- I- it’s ok, Tsuki, please don’t hate me but Ilikeyou!”

 

Kei blinked. Tadashi… liked… him? “You…?”

 

With his mind, for once- blank, with nothing to say he leaned down and kissed his best friend. The shorter boy made a noise of surprise then melted into the kiss.

 

After a moment, Kei pulled back to realize his arms had ended up around the shorter boy’s waist. “So uh… you can practice serves with Oikawa tomorrow, we don’t have to eat together everyday,” the blond muttered.

 

At this, Yamaguchi giggled. “Maybe I want to eat with you.”

 

Without another word the two went to get something to eat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There might be more Haikyuu stuff later, there might not, who knows.


End file.
